


The Need

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Possible Deeper Feelings, causal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Tifa and Reno are involved only causally.....or so it seems.





	The Need

Reno could feel her eyes on him when he walked into the door and gave her a brief nod and sat down and ordered a beer from the attractive waitress who regarded him with frank admiration and he looked right past her and covertly watched Tifa as she ignored him. 

The night went on and he watched people come and go and the waitress leave as she gave him a come-hither look and sashayed out the door with lethal, swinging hips. He didn't even notice this. 

He continued to ignore Tifa as she ignored him even when she locked the door with an audible click and turned the sign over to closed.

Lightly she ran and flung herself forward with her foot pointed at the seated redhead’s head and it met with empty air as he lunged from his seat, caught her leg and slammed her down. 

She was on her feet before he was and did a round house kick that he easily ducked and launched himself towards her and she rolled out of the way and sprang to her feet and a punch landed on his chest, making him stumble. 

Her second one caught the underside of his jaw and he was almost down until he managed to right himself and throw them both off balance and he landed heavily on top of her.

“Do you yield?” he asked her with a smirk and got ready for her to head butt him but instead her lips attacked his with bruising force as her hands clawed at his clothes and he helped her with them as he frantically struggled to remove all barriers between them until their flesh united and they rolled all over the worn floor of the bar in their need to consummate their reunion. "Reno please" she pleaded as his hand slipped between her slippery thighs to tease her. He answered her by driving the steely hardness of his manhood into her waiting sheath and she sobbed out his name with a shudder in her voice and her limbs embraced him as he rhythmically pounded himself into her. 

Soon what reason they possessed fled. Sometimes he was on top, sometimes her as they heaved together as they fucked with abandonment as only two healthy people at their top physical prime can do when driven by raw and unexamined emotions. 

He remembered how it had all started:

He’d found her attempting to escape from him when she had accidentally had got left behind by her friends. 

He knew who she was and she saw before her just another Turk. He was new to them and had just been forced to abandon all he'd ever known to become a Turk. It had been a fairly shitty life to be fair, but at least it had been his. He was new to being Reno and hadn’t established an identify for himself yet. 

The person he’d wanted to leave the least was the only woman he’d ever loved and he'd been forced to abandon and that left him feeling angry, lonely and bitter all at the same time. 

Reno was trying to be faithful to her memory, something his new friend and partner, Rude said was “too cute for words”. The newly coined Reno was a real mess. 

It was quite by accident he’d run into Tifa. He was reading the manual of the helicopter he’d just learned to fly when she literally tried to sneak by him. “Where do you think you’re going? Surrender and come quietly and I won’t hurt….” He said before she bloodied his nose with a punch and he just glared at her before relatiating. 

He’d been surprised by how skilled she was at martial arts but he was no slouch himself as he decked her right back. He grew up in the slums and had no compunctions about hitting women, any one of them he knew were vicious little scrappers, who could give him a run for his money. 

To live in the slums was to learn to fight, to learn to defend yourself and do what you could to claw your way out, hence why the love of his life had to be sacrificed to better his station in life.

Tifa retaliated with a kick that he managed to avoid and her next kick to the his head ended up with him catching her leg and pulling on it until she was on the ground. “Do you surrender?” he asked her easily pinning both of her tiny wrists with one of his. 

She’d head butted him and then was on her feet again. 

They danced around each other in a vicious game until he finally pinned her and realized his hand rested squarely on a large bare breast as her shirt had rode up during their sparring. He looked where his hand was on and went to pull it away. 

Tifa meanwhile stared up at the handsome/pretty face before her. Even with the tattoos, the man looming over her was gorgeous. She identified with the lost look im his eyes.

She thought about all the changes in her life: her father’s death, the ruin of her home and Cloud’s breakdown after becoming a puppet and turning to another woman for comfort after all Tifa had done for him. 

Tifa didn’t keep track of what a person supposedly owed to her or had a sense of entitlement, but she had needs too and was horribly lonely and wanted to be loved. Her nipple tingled where it rested in the palm of the handsome stranger’s hand. 

Before she could stop herself, her lips latched onto his and he seemed a tad startled before kissing her back just as hungrily. Clothes got in the way and were moved aside or removed and his manhood took her womanhood with a vicious lunge that had them both sighing at the feeling before they rolled all over the grass as they were driven to satisfy what both needed. It was glorious in how raw it was.

Reno came with a cry into that gripping channel as it milked him for all it was worth; after her own crisises had been announced with a cry from her twice. 

He rolled off her gasping and he arranged himself. 

“That was unexpected, Tifa Lockhart” he said as he got up and tugged at his jacket while she righted herself. 

“You know my name?” she asked him as she blushed at what had occurred. 

“I’m a Turk” he said to her as if that explained everything. He was now fully dressed in his rumpled finery and took a hair tie out of his pocket to replace the one he’d lost somewhere on the landscape and put back his hair with practiced ease. 

“Am I a prisoner now?” she asked him. 

“I think we can skip that in view of the circumstances but I suggest you get a Plan B as soon as possible. I doubt you want anything I might have given you. Nice scar by the way” he said as his eyes traced it while she put her top back on. 

“This scar provides its own birth control. Nothing that you put in can survive in a barren environment” she said in a way that made him feel almost sorry for her at how sad she sounded. He found himself remembering about Sephiroth as he’d read in her file and longed to hug her to console her for what she'd lost as his own loneliness sensed her own. Both were struggling to familiarize themselves with unknown situations that were foreign to them. 

“I must go” he said as he lounged against the wall, banishing the idea.

“I don’t even know your name” Tifa said. 

“You’ll have to find that out for yourself” he said as he got into the helicopter and flew away without a single glance back. 

“Reno” Tifa said bringing him back to the present. 

“I guess you missed me while I was on mission” he commented as he got up and gathered their scattered clothes and she blushed at the scratch marks on his back and wondered why only he had this effect on her. Even just his presence made her feel so wanton, yet safe, she'd never experienced that with Cloud.

“You were gone?” she lied as he handed her her bundle and started purposefully redressing. 

He looked at her with a bit of a frown. “I’ve been gone for almost a month” he spelled out to her, feeling oddly hurt at what she'd said.

“Oh, I guess I was too busy to notice” she dismissively said and turned her face away so he couldn’t read the lie there. Every night he’d been gone, she’d prayed for his safe return. She’d approached Vincent and asked him a single question. “To be a Turk, it is dangerous?” 

“Few retire; they're killed” he bluntly explained. 

“Do you care for me?” she asked him, finally needing to know after so many years. So many disappoints had befallen her: Denzel being taken by his grandparents, Cloud sending her a picture of himself with his new bride and abandoning her completely. Oddly enough, Reno had remained on the true constant in her life with....whatever they had. She felt foolish sometimes with how she had come to rely on him. She didn't know how many other women there were and wasn't sure she wanted to know. Had she asked, Reno would have admitted other encounters left him feeling wanting after their electrifying sex and had stopped seeing other women.

“If I had to say, marry or lose my life. Who I would ask is completely clear to me” he said in all seriousness, remembering the slight embarrassment at running into her as he accompanied Rufus the day WRO opened and having to listen to Rufus’s speech as he talked about a brighter future. Reno had newly been appointed second-in-command and Avalanche no longer existed.

How she’d looked at him in a speculative way and accompanied him when Rufus dismissed him and they started to awkwardly talk. 

How they’d fornicated in an alley way soon afterwards, both needing release in the worst way as her broken heart over Cloud drove her to seek solace from Reno. Reno, himself just wanted her again and couldn’t forget their last encounter. 

“I guess you would lose your life then. As if I would say yes to you” she said, opening the door to let him out.

“I didn’t say it would be you” he said and left with a throaty chuckle that had her smiling after him that he had trumped her again.


End file.
